


The Frosting to My Cupcake

by oddsnends



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, Night Hunter (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends
Summary: Request from my Tumblr Request Weekend - Can I also please beg for a sappy walter x reader based off the prompts “I’ve been waiting all my life for you.” And “you make me so happy”. Like just picture how much emotion he suddenly got hit with one night and you are cuddled up or doing something mundane and it’s the most heartfelt thing he has muttered to you
Relationships: Walter Marshall (Night Hunter)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The Frosting to My Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my Tumblr Request Weekend - Can I also please beg for a sappy walter x reader based off the prompts “I’ve been waiting all my life for you.” And “you make me so happy”. Like just picture how much emotion he suddenly got hit with one night and you are cuddled up or doing something mundane and it’s the most heartfelt thing he has muttered to you

“I win!”

“Again,” Walter whined, teasing his daughter as she threw her hands up in victory. “Cheater!”

“I am not cheating,” Faye stuck her tongue out at her father. “You’re just really bad at this game.”

“Do you hear how she’s talking to me?” Walter turns to look at you, disbelief on his face.

“I wouldn’t say she is wrong, Walt.” You shrug and move the board out of the way to add another bowl of popcorn to the table. “You are pretty terrible at this game. For a cop, you think you’d be better at Clue.”

Picking up a few pieces of popcorn, Faye launched them at Walter’s head, smiling sweetly. “See, told you.”

“Now listen here, the both of you, I will not be spoken to like this in my own home.” Walter stood, folding his arms over his chest. “And if the two of you are going to gang up on me like this, then I am going to go do something by myself.”

Ignoring the giggles from the table, Walter hid his amusement. Stony and cranky facade, he left you and Faye to make himself at home on the sofa. Stretching out, he kept to himself, allowing the two of you to ponder his mood. Finding a random – somewhat – family appropriate movie on tv, he sat with the remote in his hand.

It didn’t take you long to join him, the bowl of popcorn confiscated by Faye, who plopped down on the floor in front of the coffee table to watch the movie her father had picked. Without a word, you sat on the couch as closely to Walter as you could. Leaning into his side, you smile and brush your finger against his cheek.

“We tease you, because we love you.” You whisper, kissing his scruffy cheek.

Wrinkling his nose at you, Walter makes a face, ignoring your attempt to make this right. He could take the teasing and you knew it, despite his hard exterior. Inside that cool and assiduous man was a giant marshmallow. One that you and Faye knew how to pull at, until he came out of his shell.

Two things Walter Marshall loved dearly. One was sitting on the floor hogging the snacks and the other was curled up on his side, poking at his cheek tormenting him and telling him he needed to smile and have some fun.

“We’re trying to watch this movie.” Walter teased you, glancing down at you, taking your hand in his to stop the poking.

“It’s a commercial,” You lip back.

“Well, I am trying to watch those, too.” He bit back his laughter.

You were ridiculous at times. The fun, laid back, comical nature which he lacked in his life had been something he was drawn to the minute he’d met you. A volunteer at Faye’s school fundraiser, which he’d been asked to attend since it was being sponsored by the department.

Walter loved his daughter, he hated obligations to community events.

Naturally, he was a shy man. Masses of people and small talk didn’t set well with him. Instead of being friendly, he would stand in a corner with his arms folded looking like a menace. His tall, dark, and broodish features didn’t help him win over many fans. You had saw through that the second you walked over and asked if he wanted a homemade cupcake.

Who could resist a cupcake? God Walter loved your cupcakes, as dirty as that always managed to sound.

Frosting on his beard, Walter was the most adorable man you’d ever met. It took you a few days before asking him out, surprisingly he didn’t hesitate and agreed to coffee right away.

Three years, six days, and a whole lot of tormenting since then and here you were.

Giving up on the movie, Faye announced she was going to shower and go to bed. Wishing her a good night, blowing her a kiss across the room, you snuggle into Walter who demanded she give him the popcorn and not to stay up past midnight. It was a Friday night, one late night wouldn’t hurt her. You had worked hard for him to let Faye have a little freedom when she was with him.

“That little shit,” Walter cursed his daughter with a chuckle. “She ate that entire bowl.”

“I can make you more,” You reply with no intentions of moving from your spot on the couch. Cuddled into Walter’s chest, you offer to be polite, nothing more.

“No, it’s fine.” Bowl on the coffee table, he relaxes with his arm around you.

Laying on the couch, paying very little attention to the movie, you close your eyes and smile when you feel Walter gently running his fingers along your arm. His calloused fingers gently massaging your warm skin. Little touches are a habit for him, whether he notices he is doing it or not.

The light caress stops after a few minutes and your skin prickles with the new sensation of cold, where his fingers had been. Walter’s breathing is steady and he sighs heavily. You don’t have to look up to know his nostrils flare and his brow is dark and furrowed with his thoughts.

“What ya thinking, Walt?” You ask, his body warm and still against you. He was zoned out, while the movie played.

One only could assume.

He’d been having a hard week at work, one thing after another piling on. He had taken the weekend off to do nothing with you and Faye, because you demanded he relax and let his hair down. He could go back to work Monday.

This was usually the part where Walter would unload whatever he, legally, could on you. Verbally vomiting all over while you listened to his problems, work or otherwise, and then helped him come to one solution or another. Tonight his thoughts were deep, but not at all what you had been expecting.

“I’m thinking about us. About you.” He confesses.

“Me?” Your curiosity is running high.

“Hmm, about how wonderful you are. How much I love you. I’ve been waiting all my life for you,” Walter leaned his head against the top of yours. “you make me so happy.”

“Even though I gang up on you and tease you, without mercy?” You smile although he can’t see. Leave it to you to take a serious moment and turn it into a smile.

“Especially because you gang up on me and tease me, without mercy.” His body shook with his rumbling laugh. “The fact Faye is comfortable enough to be that way with you, it’s more than I could have wanted.”

“Well, I don’t know where this came from, but thank you. I appreciate it and you know I love you, both.” You snuggle in closer, giggling. “I wouldn’t have given that last cupcake to just anyone.”


End file.
